


Welcome Home

by Somiko_Raven



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Hurt Alex Summers, M/M, Not X-Men: First Class Compliant, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven
Summary: Alex awakes injured and cold. He thought he was alone until he realized that he wasn't.
Relationships: Hank McCoy/Alex Summers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompts from[Blood and Bruises prompt list](https://roleplaymemeworld.tumblr.com/post/627913181042475009) made by [roleplaymemeworld](https://roleplaymemeworld.tumblr.com)  
> **  
> “I don’t feel so good.”  
> “Everything is going to be okay. Just hang in there.”  
> “Am I going to die?”  
> “Here, lean on me. I’ll support you.”  
> “I don’t think I can walk.”  
> “I’m going to pick you up now, okay? Just hold on to me.”  
> “I’m so sorry this happened to you. But you’re safe now.”
> 
>  **Prompt from[100+ Prompts of Angst](https://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/post/185693021522/100-prompts-of-angst) made by [serving-inspiration](https://serving-inspiration.tumblr.com/)  
> **  
> 62\. “Please don’t abandon me–not like everyone else.”

Alex shivered before opening his eyes to the hard cold ground beneath him. The smell of copper attacked his nose. He tried to move and his leg burned, his head ached. Fighting the sluggish feeling in his body, Alex managed to sit up and gaze down at himself.

His jeans were stained a reddish brown around a long tear. The ground underneath was as well.

Alex ran his hand over his face and up into his hair. Gasped at the pain and the stickiness.

“What… what happened?”

“I don’t know,” a voice answered, and Alex jumped. “Sorry.”

Alex turned his head with a wince to see him. Tall. Nerdy. He would have tried to flirt but all that came out was, “I don’t feel so good.”

The tall nerdy guy came closer and knelt beside him. “Everything is going to be okay. Just hang in there.”

Alex nodded, his eyes closing. He was cold. Was it normal to feel so cold? “Am I going to die?” he whispered. He felt tired. Tired and so cold.

“No, you’re not.” The tall nerdy guy took Alex’s arm, helping him to his feet. “I’m going to get you to a place where you can get help. Here, you can lean on me. I’ll support you.”

Alex shook his head at him. “I don’t think I can walk.”

Tall nerdy guy looked Alex over. “Your leg. Is it still bleeding?”

“I, uh…” Alex tried to move it and grimaced. “I don’t know.”

“Alright.” Tall nerdy guy sighed and looked into Alex’s eyes. “I’m going to pick you up now, okay? Just hold onto me.”

Alex nodded and wrapped an arm around the guy’s neck as he leaned down to get Alex’s legs.

The walk seemed to be over quickly, or Alex passed out sometime during, but it was like one slow blink and he opened his eyes to a huge mansion. A second blink and they were inside, the tall nerdy guy speaking softly to a man in a wheelchair.

The man’s eyes met Alex’s own and he gave Alex a warm smile. “Hello there.”

“H-hey.” Alex gazed around the huge room, the extravagant architecture leaving him in slight awe.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you,” the man told him. “But you’re safe now.”

Alex looked back at the man. “Am I?”

“You are. Hank will get you clean and fixed up.”

“Hank?” Alex looked at the tall nerdy guy holding him. “You’re Hank?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Oh. Well, I’m Alex.”

Hank smiled and gave the man a quick nod before carrying Alex away.

Alex wasn’t sure how many halls they went down but they eventually came to a medical looking room. Hank placed him on the bed. As Hank began to walk away, Alex reached out and grabbed his arm. “Don’t leave.”

“What?”

“Please don’t abandon me.” He knew he sounded ridiculous. This was a stranger but that didn’t stop the words from coming out. “Not like everyone else.”

Hank turned to him. “I’m not. I promise.”

A cold, tired laugh broke out of Alex. “I heard that one before.”

“Hey…” Hank placed his hands on Alex’s shoulders. “I am not abandoning you. I’m just getting some supplies so that I can help you. Alright?”

Alex swallowed and nodded his head. The ache wasn’t as bad, and the room was cool but warmer than outside. “Alright?”

“You’re safe here, Alex.” Hank left him to go to a supply closet. “I don’t know what your situation is like, but you’re welcome to stay here as long as you need. Charles, he’s who we were talking to, already has a room ready if you want it.”

“What, like he was expecting me?”

“Something like that,” Hank murmured as he came back, supplies in hand. “But the point is, this is a safe place.”

Alex turned his gaze downward. “Will I get to see you every day, Hank?” he quietly asked.

“Yeah, you will. You might actually get sick of me.”

“I highly doubt that.”

Hank smiled at him. “So…”

“I’ll take the room,” Alex told him, a hint of a smile forming on his own lips.

“Glad to hear it. Welcome home then, Alex.”


End file.
